From Cybertron to Earth
by Nightbird1001
Summary: A femmling born and raised on Cybertron is forced to move to earth. She hates everything about it, specifically its inhabitants but when she has no choice but to care for one she maybe forced to do the unthinkable. She may actually learn to like her new home and want the defend it from the Decepticons instead of wishing they'd destroy it like they Cybertron.


OC Nightbird this just happens to be her name because I it fit her perfectly, she is not a ninja femme created by humans. Also OC world no particular world like most stories there will always be some aspect of an OC world and characters, its unavoidable by any and all writers though some do a worst job at sticking to a on screen or comic personality. I am one of those so please forgive the me if the voices do not sound right with the character to you because to me they sound fine but if you have tips on how to make the character voice sound better please please please tell me I always strive to try and make them the best I possibly can but I just can't seem to. I'm not saying that my story is written badly (though it did only proof read it once which is technically a no no) i'm just letting you know that i'm not the best at character voices (Jazz's is horrific I need major help with him) but please don't let my rant discourage you from reading. Thank you for reading:)

Times:  
Nanoklik = 1 second,  
Cycle = 1 minute,  
Groon = 1 hour,  
Solarcycle = 1 day,  
Decacycle = 1 week,  
Metacycle = 1 month,  
Stellercycle = 1 year.  
Time does not equate ageing.  
From 1-18 years it is the same as 1- 18 human years.  
Once 18 years old has been passed every 1 Cybertronian year equals 12 human years.  
Terms:  
Creators = parents,  
Sparkmate/s = married couple,  
Sire = father,  
Carrier = mother,  
Mech = adult male,  
Mechling = Male under 18,  
Femme = adult female,  
Femmling = female under 18,  
Youngling = child,  
Sparkling = baby/child under 2,  
Brig = jail/jail cell/imprisonmental chambers,  
Purge = throw up/puke,  
Glitch = passing out,  
Transwarp = teleporting,  
Optics = eyes,  
Chassis = body,  
Helm = head,  
Digit = finger,  
Ped = foot.  
Spark = heart/life/personality,  
Denta = teeth,  
Vocalizer = throat or voice box,  
Offline = dead,  
Pretender = a Cybertronian able to transform into anything they want within certain individual limits,  
Wing locking = the movement of the wings enabling a seeker to fly/stops all movement of the wings/seeker brings them up forward and down into a locked position.

Earth. A miserable little mud ball infested by creatures that don't live very long, are very easily injured, are as dumb as a hunk of steel, and speak a very strange choppy, primitive language. I don't have much to say that is good about it except one thing; it hasn't been destroyed by war. My name is Nightbird and I have the unfortunate pleasure of living on this pathetic little dirt maker. I came from a war-torn Cybertron, now a lifeless shell destroyed by the war between Autobots and Decepticons started many stellarcycles before I was sparked. My creators were the last pair of sparkmates my sire a high ranking warrior and my carrier the last of the femmes and of the Cybertronian subgroup called pretender, of which I am now the only one. They were both killed by Decepticons while protecting me when I was only a decacycle old. I was then essentially raised on both sides taught to fly by seekers and taught to drive by grounders, seekers from the Decepticon side and grounders on the Autobot side. The only reason I got to learn from the Decepticon seekers was that I was being kidnapped so much they had stopped putting me in the brig and had made a room for me until the Autobots came and took me back. The war continued for many stellercycles and reduced my home into a lifeless shell. Once Cybertron went dark the Decepticons left to find a new place to call home and try to rule over. We followed them through many different planetary systems until we reached a system that the only inhabited planet called 'the milky way' whatever that meant. It had taken nearly a stellercycle to get to our new home; a stellercycle of nothing but unreachable open Space on the outside and the confinement of the ship on the inside for nothing but this dirt wad of a planet. I am now fifteen and have only been on Earth for the past two decacycles. We have dug an underground base that the mechs will call temporary home and I will call the ugliest thing that I have ever seen. We had used old rusted metal pieces we found hanging around, some almost literally, and used them for the walls slash support system and on top of all that they had dismantled our only way off this despisable little planet and combined its' high grade, high quality superior metal with that inferior low grade metals of Earth.

The mechs have had one fight with the Decepticons since coming here. Because of the new environment they had decided to leave me here alone, I wasn't really alone at that time but when one is stuck with an ultra-paranoid Redalert one might as well be alone. After they had left I was bored out of my processor and it had been the worst three hours of my life, all I had to do was wander around and go onto the human internet, which just made it even more clear to me that humans were one of the dumbest species in the universe thus causing me to have nothing to do be go back to wandering around in circles. When the mechs finally did return they weren't only covered in the normal energon and injuries but they were also covered in dirt and green soft stuff which we hadn't figured a name for yet. We hadn't learned to speak human yet so we have to come up with names that we can use for stuff on Earth until, unfortunately, we learned the despisable human language.

Today was exactly one stellercycle, one metacycle, three decacycles, four solarcycles, twelve groons, seven cycles, and thirty-three nanokliks since I left my precious, completely destroyed, but still precious Cybertron and I was bored out of my processor. The mechs said to try and learn more about Earth culture but every time I tried to figure out humans I felt like glitching myself. After a while of wandering around trying to get the mechs to play with me (play is driving, sparring, or Cybertronian games). I decided since I wasn't getting any fun here I would try going flying outside instead of the still under construction firing/training room. The only thing I had to do to get outside was to get past Redalert and his slaggen cameras. I could transwarp but Red' would know that I had because when he didn't see me on his newly installed cameras he would tell the others (I'm not really allowed the warp unless I have no other choice or I will get in major trouble). I thought for a moment then I remembered, I could turn invisible (I had forgotten over the long stellercycle flight because I was prohibited from turning invisible for "safety reasons"). I started running down the halls turning invisible with increasing intervals so Red' would think I had gone invisible and was just playing with him (back home I used to go invisible, sneak into his security room then scare the living bejeebes out of him. I went invisible one last time then watched his cameras move about searching then stopping as he moved to different areas of our new base (when I did this I would knock things about sometimes and after a random number would go to scare Red'). Once I was satisfied that he thought I was just playing with him I warped to the outside.

Though I didn't like Earth all that much I had to admit that the wide open spaces of Earth's skies were the best thing I'd felt in a long while. I felt as if I could keep flying for all eternity but would still never reach the end, wherever the end was. It had been two hours since I'd left. This was the longest flight I had since leaving home. A shot came up just in front of me which made me stop. I looked to where it came from and discovered Bluestreak pointing his weapon at me (he had shot near me to get my attention). I turned my comm. link on (I had it off for my fly time) and discovered that they had been trying to reach me for over an hour and a half. I didn't want to come back yet so I turned invisible, turned off my comm. link, again, and took off. I knew that I would be in more trouble than I had ever been in my life but being able to be in these new, untested, wild, challenging skies was more than I could take, the longer I was here in my element the less I missed Cybertron. I flew the exact opposite way from base and didn't stop till I was sure that they weren't going to be able to catch up to me for a long while.

Something moving on the ground peaked my interest as I flew low over a bunch of tall, flakey, semi-hard brown things that sported tender, small, green things by the hundreds maybe even thousands on the bigger ones. I did another fly over and discovered that the moving thing was a human that was trying to hide behind a large group of gray objects that reminded me of large jagged wreaking balls that I was told used to be used to take down unwanted skytowers. I was about to fly past when I saw red optics on the side the human was on. The human was looking the wrong way and would not see the Decepticon behind it. I thought about leaving Ravage to his new prey item and was about to continue when something inside me snapped. It was almost like a switch had been flipped and I suddenly had a very strong opinion on Ravage's prey choice; I didn't like it. I transformed landed between the human and Ravage breaking a few frail long pieces off the tall brown thing with the green stuff. The human screamed and tried to get away but was unable because of the concave shape of the gray things. I stared at it for a couple seconds then turned my attention to Ravage who had come out of his hiding spot. I growled at him in Cyber-cat "What do you want with this human Ravage?" He responded in a growl as he circled, trying to get a good view of his prey which I blocked for who knows what reason

"You have no need to interfere with my toy. Besides what do humans matter to us anyway? They are just dumb creatures that are here for our enjoyment, to do with as we want. If you want to terminate one just do it but leave this one for me and go find your own. I found it and the two others first so back off femmling and I'll let you go unharmed." He snarled as he neared, expecting me to move out of his way in the face of such 'logic'. As much as I actually wanted to just let him continue with his hunt I couldn't quite work down my new instinct to the point where I would actually be able to move from in front of the human. I asked Ravage

"What other two?" He stopped his advance and sneered in a cruel way making me allow my instinct to take over a little more

"There were two bigger ones that were trying to protect that one from me. They put up quite the fight so that this young one could get away but no human is a match for me. Besides this one runs a lot more and is much more fun than having to kill something that is not running. Now move femmling and let me finish what I started." Ravage waited for me to move out of his way. I looked over my shoulder at the human who looked up at me with fear and what could only be described as a hopeful trust, seeming to beg me to protect it. I suddenly noticed that it had what I thought to be unusual red blotches on its face and it's ripped white soft armor. The red blotches reminded me of spilled energon that reminded me of energon that that had been transferred from one to another; this creature had been on contact with something had been killed.

Ravage had grown impatient and was now coming within close proximity to my legs, optics focused on the human. I pulled my leg back as if to move but instead of putting it back on the ground I kicked Ravage into one of the nearby tall things. I stared at him for a couple seconds as he got up but stopped for a couple seconds and starred at my hands which in turn forced me to glance down at my hands. On the back was a brightly glowing blue bird symbol of which I had never seen. We both pulled our gazes away at the same time then Ravage pounced on me. I had never really physically fought with Ravage as we mostly just bickered with each other seeing as I was normally in the sky and he was on the ground. Ravage started scratching up my chest trying his best to tear apart my armor in order to get to my spark. I threw him off then tried to reach for the human but was attacked on my back. I sent a volt of electricity though my wings effectively forcing him off and away from my extremely sensitive and much needed wings. Ravage attacked me once again from the front only instead of going for my spark he went for my legs trying to rip into my ankle wires which would force me to leave the ground and not be able to get to the human before he did. He jumped on me again and started trying to bite and scratch at my neck. I threw him off and waited for his next move.

As Ravage did little half circles waiting for his next chance he stated "You don't really care about that little creature to do you? You're just following an instinct that you have never had before now. For all you know it could be this new environment triggering something that feels like you have to protect that one insignificant human but is it really telling you protect it? Or are you just confused on what you're supposed to do with it? Are you really supposed to protect it? Unlikely. You have never felt the instinct to kill and you have never killed so it is perfectly understandable that you, only still just a youngling, would get those two feelings confused. Come now femmling you don't have to fight me and I don't have to fight you. Now just move out of my way or before you make me kill you. I know that you have never been in a position to protect something that is so utterly and completely defenseless so maybe that is whats having you mistake this kill instinct for a protection one. Is this short lived human really worth it. I would hate to have to kill a youngling all because she was confused on such a simple little thing as instinct." He was right, this was an instinct that I had never had to deal with before and I wasn't exactly sure if protecting this revolting little creature was the right thing. Why would I let myself be injured for an inhabitant of this dirt wad planet of theirs? I didn't make a move towards Ravage as he went behind me obviously satisfied that he had convinced me that I had the instinct confused with another. I really was about to leave when I heard Ravage snarl and something touch my leg. The human had run to me when it saw that I had let Ravage come after it and was crying out to me as it clung to me trying to keep me from leaving it to die. I growled at it and shook my foot a little in an unsure attempt to try and make it let go. Ravage came around to the human swatted it away from my leg leaving a large scratch running across the front of it face and down it's back. The scratch started oozing red liquid and the human screamed as it clutched at its face and tried to scramble backwards away from Ravage. The human looked back at me one more time, seeing if I was going to try to help it, but when I didn't move it then tried to run.

I didn't know what to do it didn't feel right to let Ravage kill it, but logic suggested that I was just misinterpreting a newly acquired instinct. Ravage batted his toy around a little bit until it went into a small shallow line of window clear liquid that cut through the ground and Ravage jumped on it causing it to go completely under the surface. When he let it up to swat at it again it was gaping its mouth and moving its chest very quickly trying to keep its face above the liquid. Ravage perked up at this new game and pushed it under again then let it back up after a while. Every time he did it the bird symbol on my hands lit up and the urge to protect it became stronger until it hit a breaking point. The next time he pushed the human under I growled low in my throat "Ravage. Get away from that human." He didn't even have enough time to get out of the way when I kicked him over the nearest tall thing. I grabbed up the soaked human and took off into the sky towards base.

As I flew the human was shivering in my hand. The human felt odd to hold, it was not something I had ever felt before in my life. I brought it up to look and see what kind of damage Ravage had done. The scratch on its face produced a red liquid that ran down its face and neck. Its chassis had started getting blotches of blueish-purple. Its soft armor was sliced, the white top half worst then the bottom dark blue half. If I didn't know better one would almost think the soft armor was supposed to be as loose and movable as it was now. I poked a little bit at the shivering human trying to figure it out. The longer I looked at it the more injuries I saw. I touched the spot that was that blueish-purple color and the human jerked away from my hand almost like I had hurt it. I poked at the spot again and got the same response as the last time. I went to poke at the human again but stopped when it looked at me in a pleading way, vocalizing something in its own language and trying to keep me from touching it again on the spot that hurt attempting to push away my hand with its own. It was still shivering, felt cold, and was still soaked.

I arrived to where Bluestreak had shot near me hopping that he may still be there. He wasn't but someone else was. It was Jazz he was standing with his back to me. I flew in behind him silently and landed. Something snapped under my weight, he whipped around and pointed his weapon in my face but quickly withdrew it when he saw it was only me. He looked me up and down then asked in concern "What on Cyber… Earth happened to you?" Because Earth was a human word that we had all had to learn Jazz said it in the human' s language which made the human in my hand move a bit to look up at him. Jazz noticed the movement and when he saw the human he said "Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing, because if I am then you are going to be in even more trouble than you were fro taking off." I shifted nervously from one foot to another but before I responded he stated "Besides I thought you hated Earth, especially the inhabitants. I never imagined that you would ever touch one."

I growled "I do hate this dirt wad and I do hate the inhabitants."

"Then what are you doing with that?" he pointed at the human which was still shivering.

"I don't know why I even took it but here look." I showed him the back of my hand, thought about what Ravage had done to the human and the bird symbol lit-up."

"What were you protecting it from?" He said as he looked at the scratches all over my chassis.

"Ravage. He said he had killed two others that were trying to protect this one. I'm sorry. I tried to leave it but I couldn't. I don't know why I took it. I'm sorry." My wings dropped after my apology.

"No! Don't apologize! You did the right thing!" Jazz held out his hand for the human and I gave it to him. He examined the human, sighed, then said "Come on, let's go femmling." He started walking towards the base with the human.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked pointing towards the human in his hand.

"We will decide that when we get back. And we will decide your punishment after we decide what will be done about this human."

When we arrived several mechs were already waiting for us. As we walked toward them I lowered my wings and slipped in behind Jazz. The closer we got the more they seemed worried. They had obviously seen the human Jazz had brought in with him and looked about to ask questions. Before they could even open their mouths to say something Jazz said "Ravage got ahold of it and she" he motioned with his head at me "found finally her protection instinct." Prowl then said to me

"You should have left it for Ravage."

"Why?" Jazz asked with a bit of a shocked tone in his voice.

"We can't take care of it. We couldn't even take care of it if it wasn't injured." Prowl stated. Most of the rest of the mechs expressed their agreement by nodding their heads.

"Maybe not but we can't let it go either." Jazz responded.

"No we can't" Prowl said it in a way that had me a little surprised but as he stared coldly at the human I started to understand what Prowl was implying. At this point Ratchet had come up behind me, grabbed my wing a little rougher than was necessary and started to pull me to his medbay so he could patch the scratches Ravage had given me. Jazz sighed then said

"I understand" put the human down on the ground and stood back from it.

"Femmling come now." Ratchet tugged at my wing and started trying to walk a little faster. Ironhide stepped forward as Jazz stepped back. The birds on my hands had started glowing dimly when Jazz had put the human on the ground. When I heard Ironhide transform his arm and start to energize his weapon I growled low in my vocalizer "What?" Ratchet asked

"Noth… Nothing." I turned with Ratchet to go out the door. I stopped offline in my tracks when I heard the human whimper and Ironhide's weapon reach its peak. The growl came back only even deeper, it actually scared Ratchet enough to release my wing. As soon as I felt Ratchet's hand leave my wing the instinct fully kicked in. I locked my wings, shot over to where Ironhide was, and then tackled him to the floor. I continued to growl as I kept him pinned. The others started moving towards me but when I snarled and gave them a death glare they stopped mid-stride.

As the instinct came down and the bird symbols dimmed I stood back up. I looked at the terrified human then sighed out-loud, more or less to myself "why."

"Femmling" Jazz spoke softly as he approached slowly "we don't have a choice. We can't let it go, we don't yet know what the reaction would be to us from the general population or their leaders. We can't care for it, it would either perish from its wounds or it would become overly-stressed or it would die from starvation."

"You don't have to tell me that I know exactly what you're saying and it makes sense. I don't 'want' to protect it, for all I care that disgusting little creature can roll over a die, but no matter how much I tell myself to leave it alone I can't! I want to but I can't! See." I showed him the symbols on my hands "And that's just from talking about it." Jazz then said

"What you're basically saying is that if it dies on its own, in this case probably from its wounds, then your instincts will allow it. But if we try to put it down ourselves your instincts will kick in and you in return will have no choice but to defend it even though you don't want to. Correct?" I nodded my head.

"Then why don't you take care of it?" Sideswipe cackled obviously trying to make Prowl glitch, not really meaning it. Instead of glitching, Prowl got a look on his face that under normal circumstances would say that he had an exceptionally strategic battle plan that if preformed to the letter was bound to work flawlessly. My wings dropped and I yelped

"Oohh no! I'm not taking care of that thing! I found it you have to deal with it! Actually I didn't even find it, Ravage did, and I just took from him! Besides I've never cared for anything in my life so it'd be extremely difficult for me to care for something Cybertronian nether-the-less alien!"

"No you will care for it. Either we kill it and you lose you fly time for a while and get to scrub this place spotless for a week or if you take care of the human you took form Ravage, you will get to fly and not have to clean. I would give you a choice but since you have made it quite clear that you won't let us put it out of it misery, whether it be your intention or not, that human is now your full responsibility. If it lives or dies it will be all on you and we will have nothing to do with it unless certain circumstances come up." With that Prowl turned to leave. The rest of the mechs started following Prowl with Bluestreak saying to Sideswipe on the way out

"Wow look you actually had a good idea for once in your life." I could hear Sideswipe whack Blue'. The only mechs left in the entrance room were Jazz and Ratchet

"Looks like you will have a reason to learn about them now." Jazz said then left. Ratchet motioned for me to follow him. He walked to the door turned and stared at me

"Are you coming?" his optics went from me to the human signifying that I should bring it with me. When I went to pick up the human it was still shaking but didn't even attempt to move away from me. That was when I realized that this human was actually able to tell the difference between someone that tried to kill it and someone that tried to protect it. It was actually smarter than I realized and, as I walked with Ratchet to his new medbay the thought crossed my mind that maybe humans were actually, if it was possible, intelligent.


End file.
